Undead Dance
Sceirion’s Council Letter Head North From Chance Head North from North Chance Head to Ambaras follow wall right and take first area transaction exit again cross the map of long road to road to sol run around to here in road to sol, enter cave Head to exit here Run forward to spawn boss Boss drops Item Gero Skull Head North From Chance Take left exit in north chance follow right wall up ramps to top here go right up a ramp then exit at top go foward up ramp, turn right, right again, up ramp again and forward enter this building Take NORTH exit make way to top here Kill Gero for token + Skull Xp item Skull of Broddy Head North From Chance Head North from North Chance Head to Ambaras follow wall right and take first area transaction exit again cross the map of long road to road to sol take the exit to the right run to opposite side of map Follow right wall around. Enter red cave run forward to spawn frosty who drops key make way to here enter the building kill Brody for token + Xp Item Broddy Seal of the Mystic Head North From Chance Head to grasslands follow outside till you reach mystic entrance make way around map to stairs - red dot = commonly missed spawn go diagonally across map up ramp to cave and enter kill sub boss, grab loot (mera in chest) key in here for Cloak 3 token also Hell Legion Crown From North Chance head down to the Desert Canyon Take exit here [[ ]] Move to door under waterfall here, boss drops Belt 3 + a Key Move over to here now Take Exit here on side of cliff Navigate to middle room where boss is Boss drops the Item Death’s Seal Head North From Chance Take right to rocky waste Aim for top right of map Enter this area transaction head straight past the hut through area transaction board the boat kill enemy that drops ring 2 and use door ahead follow map to end enter building in middle of map exit through the door to lower area make way to this lower area and get key take this exit down after navigate through to this exit - note need key from few steps above meet boss here Lord Skull, drops a key u need to last door in Deaths castle move over here portal ports you outside the middle building head up and take exit enter first level of his castle make way to this top room for a key inside a chest second key is here inside a chest again move to this side door and enter move to next door head down and enter next room take right door head to magma area and kill draggy for key do same for opposite door for key exit through middle door and use a door at top go up past the ramps, prepare for final boss Deaths Castle, Intruders Beware! use key from sewers to open door and charge! Next comes Deaths Shadow And Death himself Potion of the Immortal Soul Head North From Chance Take right to rocky waste Follow wall left and take exit here follow map to end make bind + take exit here run to end + enter cave Kill sub boss return to bind, head down here kill sub boss agian make way to here and enter temple move to here + pull lever move to here + pull lever exit here after make way to here + enter door make way to end here + enter door run to opposite side + enter door move to here + bind, killing enemys unlocks doors head here first + kill enemy then move over here + kill enemy exit here Run down to here for final boss The Forgotten King Symbol of Sceirion